Where it all started
by The.Adventures.Of.Super.Bunny
Summary: 3 new students in Seishun Gakuen already caused many troubles...


Nami: This is the story when we moved to Seigaku...

I don't own PoT... and Katsu is **LuvRyoma**'s...

* * *

**WHERE IT ALL STARTED**

Ryoma and Momo are walking to school. Ryoma noticed Momo was looking all directions, north, south, east and west, back and front. It's like he was searching for something or waiting for something or someone…

**Ryoma: Momo-senpai, what's wrong?**

**Momo: Huh? Nothing, Echizen.. Nothing..**

**Ryoma: Are you sure?**

**Momo: Of course!**

A Katsu Suzuki came running toward them. Then she hugged Echizen.

**Katsu:** **Ryo-kun!**

**Ryoma: Katsu? Don't you have school today?**

**Katsu: Hai! But I just wanted to see you, Ryo-kun!**

**Ryoma: O-okay?**

**Katsu: Momo, don't tell him yet.**

**Momo: Hai..**

**Ryoma: Tell me what?**

**Katsu and Momo: Nothing**

**Katsu: Well mata ne..**

Then Katsu left.

**Ryoma: ****What do you guys mean by nothing?**

**FLASH BACK(Momo)**

_Momo was inside the living room of the Katsuki mansion…_

_He was invited by Nami Katsuki, she said it she was going to say something important…_

_**Momo: So what is this important thing you wanted to tell me?**_

_**Nami: You study at Seishun Gakuen, right?**_

_**Momo: Yes, but why?**_

_**Nami: Well…We'll be moving to Seishun Gakuen on Monday morning…**_

_**Momo: We?**_

_**Nami: Me, Tsumi and Katsu..**_

_**Momo: Oh…But why?**_

_**Nami: Long story…**_

_**Momo: So why'd you tell me?**_

_**Nami: No reason….but I want you to keep it as a secret…that means you can't tell Echizen…Understand?**_

_**Momo: Okay..**_

_**Nami: Arigatou..**_

_**Momo: Hmm? For what?**_

_**Nami: No reason….Daisuki Momo-kun..**_

_**Momo: *nod* NANI?**_

_**Nami: *giggles* da-i-su-ki, baka..**_

_**Momo:*blushes* ano…eh?...**_

_**Nami: *pouts* Gomen nasai…**_

_**Momo: huh?..why?**_

_**Nami: I know I shouldn't have told you that *evil smirk* but your just so kawaii X3**_

_**Momo: *stood up* Mata ne…,Nami-chan..**_

_**Nami: O-okay? Well see you on Monday..**_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**Ryoma: *Waving hands up and down to get Momo's attention* Momo-senpai!**

**Momo: Huh? Oh Echizen…what did you say?**

**Ryoma: Nothing….let's just go to school…*whisper*Mada mada dane*whisper***

**Momo: Hai..**

**Seishun Gakuen: (Ryoma)**

Ryoma was seated near the the window…He was watching the clouds…

Then the door opened by the teacher, , and a girl following her…

**Ms. Yoshida: Class! Please take your seats and be quiet…**

When the students quiet down Ms. Yoshida smiled.

**Ms. Yoshida: Now class…I want you all to meet our new student..Ms. Katsu Suzuki.**

Ryoma looked at Katsu with a questioning look

**Ryoma: K-Katsu?**

**Katsu: H-hi Ryo kun…I'll explain later…**

Everyone was looking at Katsu, then Ryoma, then Katsu, then Ryoma and so on..

Katsu noticed Sakuno Ryuzaki was glaring at her…

**Katsu: Hi 'girl sitting at the corner with long hair that looks nothing as good as mine'**

**Sakuno: Whatever..**

******Ms. Yoshida**: Ms. Ryuzaki, please don't start a fight.. Well , since you already know Mr. Echizen, you can sit next to him..

Katsu sat next to Ryoma…And started her lesson…

Then blah blah blah school was boring….for the whole hour Katsu was writing something at her notebook, which has nothing to do with their lesson and Ryoma was just staring at Katsu…

**(Momo)(same time as Ryoma's)**

Momo was still thinking about what Nami said….He was still confused if what she said was true or just a joke…then opened the door

**Ms. Sato: Sorry I'm late, class…But I have good news…we have a new student..**

Everyone groaned..Momo was trying to hide himself..He's still not ready to talk to Nami right now..

**Ms. Sato: please introduce yourself…**

**Nami: Hello everyone…I am Nami katsuki…I'm sure you already heard of me before…so I wouldn't waste time to introduce…**

**Ms. Sato: Very nice introduction Ms. Katsuki **_'You little spoiled brat.'_

**Nami: I heard that.**

**Ms. Sato: You can sit next to Ms. Nagahashi**(which was behind Momo)

Nami sat next to Yuna Nagahashi...

**Yuna: So...Your a Katsuki, neh?**

**Nami: Didn't you heard what I just said?**

**Yuna: **_'She really is a spoiled brat'_

**Nami: *glare*Grrrrr**

**Momo: Nami, please quiet down..**

**Nami: *grin* Hai, Momo-kun.**

**Momo: *blushes and hides***

**Yuna: You guys know each other?**

**Nami: Do you care?**

**Yuna: I'll just shut up...**

**Nami: Good...**

**Ms. Sato: Ms. Katsuki, Ms. Nagahashi...I think your getting along pretty well...but, this is not the time for making friends...**

**Nami: Who said we're friends? I don't make friends with a bimbo.**

**Yuna: Why you little whore!**

**Ms. Sato: Young ladies just where did you learn your languages...I'll give you two a warning, understand?**

**Nami: Of course i do...I'm just not sure if Ms. Goody two-shoes here understands...**

**Yuna: Grrr**

**To be Continued...**


End file.
